


Distance

by HanaHimus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6507751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a boyfriend who always wanted your attention was a bit hard for Makoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Today's writing is MuraHana according the the schedule. It's not much but here's what I was able to do ;^;

Having a boyfriend who always wanted your attention was a bit hard for Makoto. He hadn’t been opposed to a relationship, by any means, but he’d expected it to be less...clingy.

Atsushi was only like that since they only saw each other once in awhile, at least. Maybe if they lived closer he wouldn’t be quite as bad and wouldn’t always be vying for ever drop of Makoto’s attention. Makoto liked to think that was the case, at least.

“Miya-chin~” For now, though, Atsushi would push at his book and try to get his attention. “Miya-chin we should do something.”

“I’m trying to read, if that counts.” 

Atsushi let out a sigh. “I meant together, Miya-chin.”

“Oh, yeah. I guess we could.” He set his book to the side with a sigh of his own. “Why do you so badly want to do something together, anyway?”

“I dunno.” Atsushi shrugged. “I gotta go back to Akita soon, so we won’t see each other for a few weeks again…”

So Makoto was right, Atsushi wanted all his attention because of the long breaks between seeing each other. How...cute. He didn’t like using the word, but with how childish Atsushi could be, it was the only word for the situation. Not that he’d tell Atsushi that, though.

“Alright, fine fine.” He stood up slowly. “Let’s go get ice cream or something, then.”

Atsushi’s eyes lit up at the mention of a sweet and Makoto chuckled. He knew what his boyfriend wanted. It wasn’t that hard to, but he knew. Atsushi would now be happy for his trip back to Akita, at least, so Makoto wouldn’t get an angry phone call from Tatsuya asking him why he’d ignored Atsushi. He never did like getting calls from Atsushi’s friend.

“So, maybe this is a win-win situation.”

“What did you say Miya-chin?”

“Nothing, nothing.”


End file.
